


Aboard the Hydra

by thistels



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of Comeplay, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Avengers Trash Party, But still a Captain, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Is it still Hydra Trash Party if it's mostly Avengers doing the trashing?, Like, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Really trashy, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is a slut, Stockholm Syndrome probably, Tying Steve Rogers up is a hobby of mine, Victim Blaming, Virgin Steve Rogers, kind of, or is it a parallell universe?, porn with a surprising amount of plot, rough everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistels/pseuds/thistels
Summary: "The world needs more smutty Pirate-AU's" I thought to myself after running out of fics to read in the Pirate-AU-tag. So I wrote one myself.Steve is the Captain of the Avenger until his ship is boarded by pirates. The infamous crew of the Hydra decides to take more than just the precious cargo, because who can resist someone who looks like Captain Rogers? So Captain Rogers gets tied to the mast of the Hydra and demoted to a fucktoy that the crew is all too happy to use. But he quickly gets dragged into the internal power struggles on the ship and develops a crush on the mysterious Winter Sailor (who refuses to fuck Steve until Steve begs him to do so, which Steve will never do because he is held on the Hydra against his will, right?).





	1. The Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm stuck on my more serious projects, but I always find that writing smut like this clears out writers block. So enjoy and keep your fingers crossed.
> 
> Also in case you missed it: This fic contains a LOT of non-con and the stuff associated with non-con over a long period of time. If that's not your thing you're not going to like reading this fic. 
> 
> Also also: The fic is Bucky talking to Steve about a sexual fantasy/scenario - so it could be considered that this fic isn't non-con at all because nothing actually happens that is non-con. But then there is a twist at the end of the last chapter that makes it kind of non-con anyway, so I tagged non-con just to be extra sure that no one got uncomfortable.

Captain Rogers looked objectively gorgeous standing at the head of the Avenger, looking into the rising sun and letting it's rays catch in his hair. He was up earlier than the rest of his crew, always rising with the sun to marvel at the beauty of the sea, just like the sea marveled back at the beauty of him.

 

("Bucky gees-")

 

The colorful Captain's uniform hugged the outlines of muscle, the Captain's defined pecs resting under the stretched white fabric of his shirt, enough to tempt anyone to look a bit lower than the Captain's face when he spoke. The fabric pulled a little when he moved just right, grazing sensitive nipples and making them turn into hard points, a feeling that was begging to be explored and made the Captain bite the inside of his cheek to force his body to concentrate on another stimuli, a light brush spreading over his cheeks in spite of himself.

 

("Bucky!"

"Aw come on Steve, you know I love it when you blush like that."

"Come on, get on with it already."

"I'm world-building Steve. It's important. To get you into the mood." Bucky trailed a hand across Steve's pecs, fingers closing around one of his nipples, finding it hard indeed, just from anticipation and his words. Steve's retort turned into a low moan as Bucky rolled the nipple a few times, for long enough to get Steve to forget why he'd interrupted in the first place and that he was going to try and say something.)

 

His thoughts trailed to dangerous territories whenever he let his mind wander in situations like that. He was a Captain of the British Royal Navy, a strong and respected  _ man _ . The fact that his nipples were sensitive enough to distract him from everyday chores was bad and shameful enough. The fact that the smallest stimulation of those pink nubs sent a shiver down his spine and made his dick jump was just unspeakable. If he followed that train of thought, if he chased the sensation he would start to wonder what it would be like to have someone deliberately stimulate them. Caress them slowly with the pad of a calloused thumb, flick then with a nail,  _ pinch them between two fingers and maybe tug a little, twist until he… _

 

The Captain instantly turned to inspect that the crates next to him were rigged tightly to the side of the ship, his mind filling with the details of the rope-work and nothing else before his uniform-trousers could get tight enough to embarrass him. Parker was the only one awake the the moment, the ship-boy keeping watch way up among the sails while the rest of the crew slept and it wasn’t like the boy would be able to notice from so far away if the Captain’s clothes would take an unnatural shape but it was a matter of self-control. He refused to give into his body and it’s weaknesses.

 

The buttons of the deep blue Captain's uniform glinted in the sunlight as Steve turned from watching the horizon to take in the view of his ship. It was a gorgeous ship - every inch of the deck polished and kept clean, the ropes pulled tight with tidy knots and fresh sails. The crew worked hard under their Captain and Steve always made sure that he had time in the day to work with the members of his crew, helping them with tasks that were considered beneath a Captain. It strengthened moral and while Steve enjoyed being the leader and overseeing things he often missed the hands-on tasks and the heavy lifting. 

 

It was a peaceful morning, the sea calm and the weather generous, the calm before the storm no one could foresee coming. In one moment the Captain was drumming his fingers against the rudder, enjoying the feeling of being at sea and the freedom that came with it. He was ashamed to admit that he preferred life on the Avenger to the plans that waited for him once they'd docked in London. It was only natural that a man like himself, a decorated and honorable Captain in the British Royal Navy, would settle down in a respectable mansion with a pretty wife at his age. He had enough money to never have to work again - Anthony Stark, the owner of the Avenger, paid enormous amounts of money to make sure that his Captain took good care of his ships and the riches he transported. He knew that miss Carter would be waiting for him as soon as word spread that the Avenger had hit the docks, blond hair and tight smile and colorful dress. The thought threatened to suffocate him and bore him to death both at once.

 

("You had to bring Sharon into this, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I _told_ you, it was one kiss, and I was only doing it do make you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Sure you're not."

“I neither am nor was.”

“Mhmm.” Steve sounded way to sure of himself for Bucky's liking so he made sure to tug a bit more at one of the blond's nipples to remind Steve of who was in charge. It got him a beautiful shudder from Steve's body and Bucky ground his naked hips against Steve's leg, just enjoying the friction for a while before getting his mind back on track. It was damn hard (harhar) to concentrate on anything with Steve naked and laid out beside him, but he'd been perfecting this scenario for a while now and he was going to get through it because Steve would fucking love hearing the filthy things Bucky's mind could come up with.)

 

But in the next moment a ship appeared on the horizon. It wasn’t uncommon to meet ships along this particular trading route, but Captain Rogers immediately got a bad feeling as he watched the ship creep closer, heading straight for the Avengers with precision that had to be on purpose. As the ship came closer his worries were confirmed when Parker sounded the alarm from his place on the tallest mast. The boy had spotted the color of the ship’s sails and realized what they meant the same second as Steve did. The Captain blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but when he looked up again the blood-red sails were even closer than before.

 

He wasted no more time in running into his room to fetch his fighting gear but his limbs felt heavy like stone. He knew that ship, even though he'd never seen it before. Every man on the sea knew of that ship. Some believed it a legend, others thanked the gods of the sea every time they made land without encountering it.

 

Back out on deck, shield and sword in hand, the Captain was joined by his crew, his grim expression mirrored on their faces as they watched the huge pirate ship creep closer and closer. It was beyond doubt that they were in the shadow of the Hydra, the red sails and black painted wood broadcasting her identity.

 

Captain Rogers knows to fear Hydra and her crew - of course he does. Every man sailing the seas knows that, has been taught to since childhood. It's the kind of tail you tell children, only the older you get the more sordid details you hear and instead of chucking it up to ghost-stories you realize just how real it is. Steve has battled several pirates in his life on the sea, always the triumphant victor as his skills in combat and navigating the ship exceeds all others, but he knows better than to believe that he will be able to survive the pirates on board the Hydra. The only people who survive an encounter with Hydra were those let go to tell the tales of the terror plaguing the seas.

 

The Hydra was under the command of Captain Fury, a man who certainly lives up to his name. There used to be two Captains, back when the Hydra was just a regular pirate ship with no legends to its name. The dark and strong Captain Fury and the blonde and clever Captain Pierce, but the two had a falling out, both too greedy to share the command for long and Fury won, tore Captain Pierce to pieces with his bare hands and lost his eye in the fight. Since then Captain Fury has been feared throughout the world for how ruthless he is, but he is not the only one with a reputation so terrifying it reaches even the most landlocked places.

 

The ship’s crew was aided by magic, it’s source a wild Siren with hair as red as fire. Captain Fury supposedly saved her life once and as thanks she stayed with the crew, using her magic to give them eternal life and powers beyond that of the average man.

 

Captain Fury's first mate was told to be Crossbones, a strong brute of a man who could break the mast of any ship with just the strength of his body. He knows no mercy and is the reason very few men dare bring their wives and daughters out on the sea. Steve himself is strong, every muscle of his body worked hard from sunup to sundown every day for years and very few men can give him a real challenge. But he has no doubt that Crossbones would be his match in a fight, might even be able to overpower him and hold him. He had entertained the possibility that one day he might meet the man and test who was the better fighter and it was always a thought that had his adrenaline pumping, his body longing after a real challenge, but it would not be a fair fight if he was also pitted against the entire crew of the Hydra at the same time. The thought of how strong Crossbones was rumored to be might also have crossed his mind once or twice in a hazy moment of lust, though it was always pushed away as quickly as it came because he was a respectable Captain for god's sake and he shouldn't entertain thoughts like that.

 

Thick as thieves with Crossbones was Rollins, the two of them never leaving each others side for long. Rollins stood taller than any man and couldn't talk because his tongue was cut out but he balances the handicap by making other people talk. He was a master at torture and those who were permitted to survive it says that there nothing quite like the pain of being at the other end of his lash in the whole world. While Crossbones was without mercy Rollins was rumored to be straight up cruel, large hands calculating to maximize suffering.

 

Then there was Thor, a warrior prince from a foreign country where the criminals of the sea put regular pirates to shame with their brute. The stories all said that he was favored by the gods of the sea and blessed by the gods of the winds because no matter how severe the storm was Thor always steered the Hydra through it without losing as much as a lose nail, his booming laugh echoing over the sounds of thunder. He was a mountain of a man in all aspects, if rumor was to be believed.

 

(Bucky wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and Steve was glad he could get something to roll his eyes at so that he could pretend to seem less affected by the whole thing than he was. This wasn’t the first time he’d considered what the Asgardian prince might have between his legs, Steve was only human after all, Captain America or not - who wouldn’t be curious as to what it felt to be split apart by something like that?)

 

The ship's navigator was Quill, known for battling the most vicious wild monsters of the sea and keeping parts of them as trophies. Some even said that he could tame the beasts and kept them as friends, that he could sick great white sharks on his enemies but swim in the same waters without the predators turning on him. Some rumours ridiculed him for being quirky but they always cautioned against not taking him as seriously as the rest of the crew. He had two fathers they said, and had turned the close friends against each other to take advantage of their riches before murdering the both of them. No one had seen it coming because he had done it all with a smile, apparently.

 

The bow and arrow was an unusual weapon for a pirate to carry, but the crewmember called Hawkeye was a master with it. His burning arrows, shot from an impossible distance, never missed their targets and hit ships sails - forcing the ships to a slow so that the Hydra could catch up. He was said to have grown up on an island with only mermaids as company, and that he learned everything he knew from them, including how to give his partner the most intense pleasure before slitting their throats as a sacrifice to the sea.

 

The Panther was supposedly half man, half feline, sharp claws and fangs and a disturbing love for playing with his pray before killing them. Lean and graceful he climbed the ship’s masts like gravity didn't apply to him.

 

Wade was the one most known for being promiscuous and tempting men and women alike into sin with delicious words and promises of untold pleasures, only to leave his conquests ruined for any such activities once he was done with them. He was also rumored to be mad, and able to walk through fire since the element had tried and failed to kill him once already. His face was supposed to be the stuff of nightmare, as the rest of his scarred body but no one had ever looked at him long enough to call him ugly and lived so that part might only be rumors. 

 

Then there was the Winter Sailor, the feared assassin who had never lost a fight, eyes as black as the night sky and stormy like a hurricane. He had been a terror at land originally, working for the highest bidder and reshaping kingdoms and single-handedly staring wars all over the world. The bounty on his head was enough higher than any throughout history but no one had ever come close to capturing the clever man. But then he had disappeared for several years only to return from out of the blue on the Hydra. They had found him somewhere in the north, in the most dangerous and icy waters and his left leg was no longer flesh, but forged out of metal.

 

("Why though?" Steve interrupted (rudely), eyes narrow.

"Oh come on Steve, you ever heard of a pirate with a peg-arm?"

"Well no."

"No, because that would be ridiculous."

"Why do you need to have a prosthesis at all though? I don't like thinking about you getting hurt."

"Realism?" Bucky suggested, immediately rolling his own eyes at the explanation. "Cause it makes me mysterious."

"It does not make you mysterious."

"Yes it does, and you love it."

"That I do."

"Fucking sap, are you going to let me finish or...?")

 

Even the large ship herself commanded instant respect, painted a deep red color to make sure no one missed her coming. The back of the ship had been carved to look like a big kraken, it's tentacles spreading out to lick around the ship's sides and spill over into the deck like the monster was trying to wrap around and swallow the ship.

 

The fighting was over fast, not only because the crew on the Avenger were ill prepared but because there was simply no match for the pirates. Steve ducked behind his shield as the giant who could be none other than Thor swung a hammer at him. The sheer force of the blow numbed Steve’s left arm where it gripped the shield and he didn’t even try going of the offence against the Viking. Instead he dropped and rolled, shield covering his body as he dodged the man who was still swinging his hammer, a mad smile on his face like he was pleased that his opponent put up a fight.

 

“Surrender!” Steve called to his crew before Thor could force him to engage in another duell that Steve was sure to lose, throwing his weapons onto the deck to show that he was serious. He braced himself for an attack, knowing full well that the pirates might not care whether the crew of the Avenger was fighting back or not as they pillaged her. 

 

The Captain was almost surprised when he heard a stern voice call out through the battle-noise. 

 

“Enough!” The one word was enough to have everyone drop their weapons, and the crowd split as the man who had given the order made his way onto the Avenger. The eyepatch and the broad shoulders made it easy to recognize Captain Fury.

 

“Steve no-” Hill called from where she’d been fighting by the rudder.

 

“Quiet!” Steve ordered, cutting his first mate off before she could draw more attention to herself. She was a brave woman and Steve hadn’t once regretted his decision to make her his second in command five minutes after meeting her, but being a woman on the sea was dangerous enough in the vicinity of regular pirates. Considering what the stories said about the Hydra’s crew...

 

“My crew and I surrender.” Steve told Captain Fury, the dark man looking like a storm as he crossed the deck to get to Steve. “Take everything you want, we won’t try and stop you. There are tons of treasure below deck, but let the crew live, please. They have families, they don't deserve to die like this." Steve pleaded, the tone of his voice turning more desperate in the end as the pirate-Captain gave no indication that he was going to be merciful.

 

“Please.” Steve added, usually the proudest of men but not above it now when the lives of his entire crew was at stake.

 

Captain Fury raised a silent eyebrow, his one eye looking bored as he took in the ship and its crew, and then finally Captain Rogers himself.

 

“You are in no position to bargain, Captain Rogers. If I want your treasures I can simply take them, nothing you could do could stop me. But riches aren’t all we want, you see.” Captain Fury finally spoke, voice booming and commanding and Steve could see how he came to be the most feared Captain on all the seas. The man’s voice was probably enough to get the sea herself to calm down on a stormy day. “I promised my crew some fun, and what kind of Captain would I be if I went back on my word?”

 

Steve swallowed, knowing all too well that fun to the crew of Hydra equalled slaughter, torn limbs, burning sails and oceans turned red. The Avenger would not be granted mercy that day. He felt his heartbeat pick up a few paces at the thought of how his friends would be torn apart. No doubt Hill would get the worst of it since she was a woman, she’d probably be lucky if she died at the end of the day and wasn’t considered spoils of war and brought onto the pirate ship. But Sam, the ship’s physician who was so caring and kind to others would probably be an especially attractive target for men of violence like these pirates. Parker, just a young boy who was so brave but had no strength to back his actions up with would be torn apart. 

 

Though just as Steve was about to brace himself for the fighting to pick back up the atmosphere on the ship shifted and another figure stepped on board the Avenger.

 

It took Steve a minute to understand that what he was seeing was real, that his head wasn’t playing games with him, because even though he knew sirens existed he had never seen a real one. No man alive had ever seen a real one, since they always killed their prey. But there was no doubt that the woman slowly making her way over to the two Captains was one. Her long red hair was soaked with salt-water and it looked like she’s climbed straight out of the ocean and pushed it back from her face. She was gorgeous, a bit smaller than Steve had imagined but no less intimidating. Her face didn’t look any different from a regular human’s, but most of her body was covered in scales instead of skin. From her toes to her breasts there were scales where humans have flesh and just around her breasts the scales started to fade into skin, all the scales gone and replaced with flesh by her collarbones.

 

“хорошенький” The woman said, but the way the words of the foreign language sounded it was more like singing than talking. Steve had no doubt that that just a few words from her lips would be enough to have men lining up for the chance to die at her hands if she asked them to. It was unnerving and thrilling at the same time to be in the presence of such a creature.

 

("It means pretty." Bucky murmured, his lips close to Steve's ear now and voice low as he spoke. He didn't need to place a hand on Steve's dick to know that the other man twitched at the sound of a foreign language on Bucky's tongue - it always had that effect. But he cupped the hard cock anyway, giving it a teasing stroke that had Steve gasping.)

 

Then the Siren stepped in close, leaning into Steve until there wasn’t even an inch of space between them, the scales of her body pressing against his uniform and making it damp. Steve’s head was swimming as she leaned in even more, eyes that reflected the mysterious depths of the ocean never once leaving the Captain’s or even blinking as the woman stuck her tongue out from between her lips. She ran the tip of it along the Captain’s temple, gathering up a few drops of sweat from his skin before pulling away and stepping out of his space again. He wasn’t surprised to find himself hard, a pulse beating between his legs.

 

“вкусно.” The Siren sang, again speaking the foreign language Steve had never heard.

 

("Delicious." Bucky mumbled the translation into Steve's skin, wet tongue flicking over the skin on Steve's neck.)

 

“You’re surrender is accepted.” The Siren said, switching to english. Captain Fury looked like he might want to argue for a second before pulling his lips together tight and motioning for his crew to start unloading the treasures from below deck and get them onto the Hydra.  
  


"Take the Captain as well." A new voice said, the command making everyone freeze and search for the one who had spoken. Steve knew who it was the second he saw him. The long hair and black mask covering the lower half of his face could belong to none other than the Winter Sailor.

 

"Really, sailor?" Crossbones questioned, shifting the giant crate of jewels in his arms to get a better grip around the priceless catch.

 

"He said to take anything we wanted." The Sailor said, a dangerous edge to his voice and Steve was pretty sure he was smirking behind the mask. The Siren had appeared beside the Sailor, the two of them looking positively dangerous in next to each other - him in black leather and her with her black scales as armour, the both of them holding a sharp knife each. She was whispering something into the Solider's ear but the Captain was standing too far away to hear it, and whatever it was was probably said in that foreign language anyway. 

 

"Shit Buchanan." Crossbones gave a short laugh and motioned for some of the men with empty hands to get to it already.

 

The way the Winter Sailor looked at him made the Captain’s cheeks flush and he was eternally grateful that the flush would most likely be interpreted as anger. It was like the Sailor looked through him and saw the things Steve tried desperately to keep secret, like the man could see into his deepest and darkest fantasies and knew what shameful desires he hid there. The Captain swallowed hard but didn’t struggle as two pirates grabbed a restrained arm each, pulling to make him move in their direction. He went without having to be forced - a deal was a deal and the Sailor was right. He had offered the pirates anything. Whatever the Winter Sailor had in store for him on the Hydra it would be worth it if it meant his crew would be spared.

(Bucky squeezed his fingers cruelly around Steve's cock before the man could come, laughing as Steve's chest heaved in heavy gasps. He'd been stroking Steve's cock through the whole thing, but he was just getting started and the next bit would be so much better with Steve on edge.

"Not yet babydoll." He said, kissing the corner of Steve's mouth apologetically and softened the grip on his cock once he was sure Steve wouldn't blow from just the smallest stimulation. He let his palm smooth back up Steve's torso, trailing it over the delicious valleys of his stomach.

"Where do you even come up with these stuff Bucky?" Steve asked, sounding out of breath in a way that made Bucky extremely smug.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Stevie.")


	2. The first fuck

Steve wakes up slowly at first. The pirates must have knocked him unconscious as they brought him aboard the Hydra. The treatment angered Steve; he was a man of his word and he’d agreed to comply in order to save his crew, there was no need for the pirates to treat him like that. Sam would probably roll his eyes if he was there over the fact that Steve was somehow surprised that pirates had no sense of decency.

 

Then he suddenly woke up a lot faster as he felt something,  _ someone  _ he realized with horror, thrusting in and out of his ass. Mortification, humiliation and pain washed over him all at once, paralyzing him, but the pirates took notice of his altered state anyway.

 

“Shit, I think he’s waking up, it's getting real tight in here.” A voice said from somewhere above him. The Captain still hadn’t opened his eyes yet but he remembered the voice, it belonged to Crossbones. “Yeah, that's it, clench up whore, come on, squeeze my cock.” 

 

Steve felt his body obey the pirate’s words without his say-so as his whole body tightened in preparation to fight but he didn't have time to move an inch before he was pinned down to what was probably the deck on the ship. He’d thought he had the element of surprise but as he finally opened his eyes he saw that the person pinning him down was the Siren. She was sitting across his chest, legs crossed and despite her barely weighing anything at all he couldn't move an inch. 

 

“Don't fight.” She said, a dangerous smile on her face that sent a shiver down Steve’s spine, speaking english this time. She spoke in a seductive tone that had Steve wanting to obey her on instinct, speaking with the promise of all the pleasure and riches in the world if he just did what she told him to and he had to fight himself to keep his body from obeying.

 

“Shit, don't clench up that much! Christ trying to crush my cock, I can barely move in here.” Crossbones swore somewhere behind her, the slow drag of his cock inside Steve driving him insane with the need to squirm and struggle, but between the pirate holding his legs firmly and the Siren on his chest there was no way he could move.

 

The Siren brought her lips to Steve’s, slotting them together even as he tried to turn his head any way it would go to get away from the fangs flashing behind those beautiful lips. He felt her smiling against him, probably taunting his struggles, and then he felt himself relaxing as her tongue slipped inside his mouth, caressing his. It did nothing to soothe his mind but whatever magic hold she had over the male body removed his ability to fully control his muscles. He felt himself go boneless, the Siren pulling his struggles from him through his mouth like she was feeding off them and he did relax.

 

“That's more like it. Knew you wanted it.” The man grabbed Steve's ass, one cheek in each hand and tilted his pelvis up by the grip, fingers flexing in the flesh to leave bruises for the next few days. He talked about Steve like the Captain had been some whore playing hard to get despite the fact that they both knew he would be fighting for his life if it wasn't for the Siren’s influence. It was condescending and it made Steve want to struggle even harder, but there was also a part of him that was starting to wake up that enjoyed the way the pirate was lifting him and holding him where he wanted him effortlessly.

 

The Siren ended the kiss, leaving the taste of salt water in Steve’s mouth as she licked her lips, looking incredible satisfied as she rose from his chest to disappear somewhere out of his view. The thrusting in his ass became more intense now that the pirate between his legs had full access to his body, the thick cock sliding into him as he was being held by strong hands. Black hair and a dangerous face came into Steve’s view as the man leaned over him, making his cock go deeper with the movement and forcing a sound that was a mixture of pain and pleasure and surprise. Steve couldn’t stop the sound, or the way his back arched off the polished deck of the Hydra, his vision nearly going white as Crossbones fucked further into his body. 

 

(Steve arched his body off the bed as Bucky managed to find the exact angle he’d been describing with the dildo he’d been fucking Steve with the last few minutes and Steve’s moan had Bucky questioning why he was still telling stories and fucking Steve with something that wasn’t his dick.

 

But the story was pretty genius, so he decided to tease Steve a bit more before getting his own dick wet.)

 

Then he suddenly became aware of the laughter coming from all around him, his eyes leaving the blue, blue sky above to take in the rest of the deck which was crammed with pirates surrounding them, necks stretching to get the best view of where he was being split open on Crossbones cock.

 

The pirate seemed spurred on by the enthusiastic crowd and set a brutal rhythm, slamming into Steve until the Captain couldn’t even try and resist. All he could do way try and keep the nosies his body wanted him to make to a minimum and not let the pirate get the satisfaction of hearing his pained gasps (or more like aroused moans, but he was firmly denying that that was what they were).

 

“Hey don't wear him out before the rest of us can have a go.” Someone said. Steve instinctually angled his head toward the sound to see who was talking and immediately wished that he hadn’t. The face looking down at him was nothing short of horrifying. It was the face of a demon and Steve had no problems believing that the pirate had walked through fire upon seeing the evidence all across his face.

 

“Don’t worry. He’s still tight like hell.” Crossbones answered, but Steve felt the change in his thrusts and a few moments later the man buried himself as deep inside Steve as he could and Steve could feel the man’s thick cock jerking inside him as he came, filling Steve up with come. “And don’t pretend you don’t prefer sloppy seconds.” Crossbones added, a filthy grin on his face as he pulled out of Steve, leaving the Captain to feel how a string of come trailed out of him, wetting his ass and making him flush several shades of red in humiliation. 

 

“I do prefer sloppy seconds.” The man with the burned face said, kneeling between Steve’s legs before he could even think to try and close them as soon as Crossbones was gone. The others laughed at something that was probably an inside-joke having to do with the burned man’s comment but it felt more like they were laughing at Steve.

 

Deadpool, if Steve remembered his name correctly according to the stories, spread Steve’s thighs even further, exposing his hole to the audience and Steve shivered as he felt the touch of a finger trailing up his crack to circle his opening. He tried to close his legs on instinct but found that he could move them less than an inch before calloused hands were on him, holding his legs spread and bent like he was just some doll for them to arrange however they wanted.

 

The finger disappeared from Steve’s ass a minute later and the Captain fought the small part of him that was disappointed at the lack of penetration. Relieved. He was  _ relieved _ .

 

“I don’t know if he is wet enough yet.” The pirate said, a smirk in his voice as the other pirates laughed. A second later he twitched in humiliation, trying again despite the futility to twist away as he felt Wade spit on his exposed hole. Not oblivious to Steve’s reaction the pirate repeated the action until Steve was wet enough for his satisfaction.

 

The Captain’s was given no warning as the second cock started pushing into him, this time conscious to feel every inch as it stretched him open even further. 

 

“Do we need to gag him?” One pirate asked, suddenly very close to Steve’s face. He tried to turn away so that the pirate’s cock wasn’t inches away from his lips but the man caught him before he could, a strong hand keeping his chin in place while the other worked over his cock. Tasting the precome that was dribbling slowly from the cock was inevitable as the man in his as started thrusting into him and he was unable to keep his mouth closed around moans and gasps of reluctant pleasure.

 

(“Do I need to gag you? Hm?” Bucky smirked as twisted his wrist around the dildo and watched Steve’s face, lost in pleasure and completely engaged in visualizing the fantasy Bucky was describing. “We have neighbours you know.” He added, flicking a thumb over one of Steve’s nipples and finding it hard despite the lack of attention.

 

“Shit, Bucky.” Steve breathed between pants, too gone for words and so fucking perfect it made Bucky’s heart hurt. Steve wasn’t the only sap in the room after all.)

 

“I’ll gag him with my cock.” One pirate suggested and there was some shuffling to the side of Steve.

 

“No, mine’s bigger, it’s shut him up better.” The shuffling became louder and Steve realized that the pirates were arguing about who would get to put their cock into him first. He quickly refrained from examine how that made him feel. It made him feel disgusted, not proud or desired or anything like that. No.

 

“Don’t.” A calm voice cut through the scuffle and the cheers and suddenly all attention wasn’t on Steve anymore. The hand still holding his chin loosened enough that Steve could twist his face so look for the man who had spoken. He recognized the voice of the Winter Sailor, dark and full of untold promises of pleasure and sin from earlier. The man was sitting on a crate next to the ship’s mast, just outside of the circle of pirates but high enough to get an unobstructed view of Steve. Come to think of it it looked like the men were huddled together more tightly on the opposite side, as if to intentionally give the Winter Sailor that view.

 

“His sounds are pretty.” The man offered as an explanation to his fellow pirates, but it didn’t seem like he needed explain himself at all and Steve got the feeling that his words were for the prisoner and not for the other pirates. To be called pretty by another man was thrilling on it’s own. To be called pretty by a man who looked like a storm wrapped into the most gorgeous man Steve had ever seen, well, when he moaned that time it wasn’t even involuntary.

 

He was drowning in the Winter Sailor's eyes as the man looked at him, intense dark eyes that told stories of a dark hunger - a hunger for Steve, for every inch of his body in a way that made Steve feel even more naked than being fucked in front of an audience of pirates made him feel. Then his world was suddenly tilted as the extent of the situation he was in made itself aware again.

 

Deadpool had flipped him over onto his stomach and slammed back into him from behind. A hand came down on the flesh of his ass, harsh and sudden and sure to leave behind a red imprint of a pirate’s palm. Before the sting of the first slap could lessen the next cheek was given the same treatment and Steve whined as the thrusts only sped up, the pirate fucking him with truly inhumane speed and strength as Steve could do nothing but take the rough treatment, his cheeks burning from the slaps that did not cease to rain down on his backside.

 

(Bucky threw the dildo into some dark corner of the bedroom and slid his cock into Steve’s hole before Steve could even really register the change as soon as Steve started begging for him. He could tell Steve the rest of the story later.)


	3. The Winter Sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, in my defense, I did not plan this chapter. It just sort of wrote itself when I wasn't looking and I have nothing do with it. I didn't even know this was a kink I had, but I'm gonna take a cold shower now hahaha. Enjoy ;)

Steve was an absolute certified mess as the sun started to set on the horizon and the pirates where finally done with him, sated and unable to get their cocks hard again even after receiving a kiss from the Siren. He was panting hard where they left him on the deck of the ship, a thick rope tying his right foot to the biggest of three masts. They hadn’t bothered securing him more than that and even then the rope was more symbolic than an actual attempt at keeping him on the ship. His legs were still weak from the last orgasm that they’d worked out of him while he was impaled on Crossbones cock the third time, Thor’s thick fingers playing around in his mouth and stretching his swollen lips while someone, he hadn’t been able to see who, was pulling his hair in a way that made him moan uncontrollably with each tug. His hole was throbbing, taking on a pulse of it’s own and he doubted he’d be able to strangle a kitten at this point. No way he was making it all the way over to the ship’s railing, much less surviving the jump down into the water. The Hydra was a huge ship, as large as any in the Royal Navy and the impact of hitting the water at this height would most likely make him unconscious. And even if he did make it that far by some miracle he would drown before he could swim anywhere, he had no idea where on the vast ocean they were and the chances of getting picked up on another ship before his arms grew too tired to swim were non-existent.

 

(“Shit Buck.”

“You picturing it doll?”

“Yeah.” Steve sounded beautifully breathless, his chest heaving just like Captain Steve’s and Bucky had to pause the story-telling to turn his head around and slip his tongue into that mouth. Steve moaned into the kiss, egging Bucky on and the quick kiss he’d planned turned into something more heated until they were tangled together, all naked limbs crossed and twisted around each other as they pawed at every surface they could reach. They stayed like that until Bucky wondered if maybe they’d be able to work themselves back into hardness if they kept grinding, their cocks sliding easy in the mix of come and lube on their stomachs (and some had even ended up on Steve’s chest and chin, Bucky was completely innocent to that mess but he loved it and he wasn’t about to clean it up either) when Steve sighed happily into the kiss and pulled away a little.

“Keep going?” He asked and Bucky would never phantom how Steve was able to look shy and adorable and sexy and hungry at the same time.

“Sure Stevie.” Bucky said, leaning in for another kiss because it was impossible to ever get enough of Steve.)

 

A creak in wood next to him alerted Captain Rogers to the fact that maybe he wasn’t left as alone as he’d thought. He turned his head to see black combat boots next to him and swallowed hard as the shoes gave away the identity of the man. It was the Winter Sailor. The man hadn’t joined the other pirates once during the hole day, instead watching without missing anything that was done to Steve from his place perched on a crate so that he would have the best view. Steve had found himself unable to keep from looking over to the Pirate every now and then, to see if he was still watching and every time the Winter Sailor had caught his eyes and held them until someone had fucked into Steve hard enough that his eyes closed reflexively. 

 

The Winter Sailor crouched down next to Steve, but before he could sit down fully he made a face and got up again, shuffling a bit to finally settle on Steve’s other side. It took Steve a minute to realize that the reason the Sailor had moved was because there was an especially large puddle of drying come where he’d initially intended to sit and that reminded Steve of the state he was in. Heat immediately rose to his cheeks and way past his collarbones and he couldn’t keep in a whine of embarrassment and humiliation.

 

He was covered in come. 

 

(“Bucky.” Steve moaned, trying to bury his face in Bucky’s shoulder as he realized what Bucky was about to describe in detail. Bucky smirked and ran a hand down to the string of white next to Steve’s nipple and used his thumb to smear it over the tight bud, laughing when Steve tried to bite him in the shoulder as revenge.

 

If there was one thing Steve loved it was come-play. Being covered in the evidence of Bucky’s desire for him and made to enjoy the degradation of it.)

 

His hair drying into crusted tangles from where Thor had blown his first load, jacking off over Steve’s head and giving the Captain a close-up view of what was going to be inside him soon. Thor really was a mountain of a man and Steve had seen horses with smaller cocks. When Thor was done coming he’d wrapped his hand into Steve’s hair, making sure that the come got everywhere and then held on to guide Steve’s head onto his cock. A few slaps from that huge palm was enough of a threat to make Steve suckle on the head, lips stretched wide already as he was unable to fit much more into his mouth but the Viking Prince didn’t need to fuck his mouth to get back to hardness. He’d barely gotten soft at all after he came the first time.

 

His face was sticky to the touch, so many of the pirates taking pleasure from coming on those lips, “just made to suck cock”, but the most memorable load had been from Hawkeye. The man had been extremely attentive as he fucked the Captain, making sure to wring out as many moans of pleasure as possible from the man as if they were lovers. He’d fucked him during a lull as the other pirates mostly watched as opposed to join in, his cock the only one inside Steve at the moment which had only made the sensations that more intense as he writhed in pleasure, the pirate’s hands cupping Steve’s pec as if he was a dame and playing with his nipples. As Hawkeye had neared completion the man had pulled out and jerked himself off, the legends of his accurate aim proving to be true as not a drop of come was wasted, all of it dripping down Steve’s face.

 

Most of the loads that hadn’t been emptied into his ass had been splattered across his chest it seemed, where it had mixed with his own. But the Black Panther had come all over Steve’s cock after working himself up inside Steve, only to take Steve’s hand in his and tangle their fingers together, using the come to slick the way as they stroked Steve into full hardness some time after his first orgasm. Steve had tried to twist his hand away, to refuse partaking in his own humiliation, but the Black Panther had a good grip on him and Steve didn’t dare squirm too much for the fear of the man’s claws. It was one thing to feel those inhumanly sharp fingernails rake thin lines down the inside of this thighs, he was pretty sure it would be way less pleasurable if one of them caught on his dick. 

 

There was even come in his  _ armpit _ . Steve’s mouth, ass and both hands had been occupied when Deadpool had gotten hard the third time and the man was not patient and didn’t lack imagination. With every inch of Steve being sweaty from exertion it had been an easy slide for the pirate’s cock as the man pressed Steve’s arm against his side to create the perfect tight valley. The Pirate had laughed at Steve’s horrified expression and placed a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth, slipping his tongue inside next to the cock currently fucking his mouth until Steve had drool running down his chin.

 

The Winter Sailor positioned himself next to Steve’s shoulder, leaning over him slightly so that he covered most of Steve’s field of vision. The Pirate’s hand moved toward Steve slow enough that Steve had time to turn his head away, but the Pirate didn’t allow it. Fingers gripped his jaw, a firm hold that had Steve’s insides do funny things as he imagined the possibilities that came with a grip like that. The Winter Sailor touched him calmly and steadily, like he expected to be obeyed and there was no way Steve was going to protest.

 

The Winter Sailor touched his thumb to the corner of Steve’s mouth, slowly swiping the finger over his lower lip. The fingers position just under his jaw tilted Steve’s head a bit until his mouth fell open, and the thumb made its way back over, pulling down a little on Steve’s lip in the middle to touch his teeth. Steve instantly ceased his chance and his head darted forward, teeth closing around the thumb as he bit down as hard as he possibly could until he tasted blood.

 

He was expecting the Winter Sailor to cry out in pain or strike him, already bracing himself for a blow, but neither happened. Instead the Pirate made a soft, pained sound that almost made Steve feel  _ bad  _ for causing the man pain instead of the vicious satisfaction he’d been expecting to feel. He withdrew his thumb from Steve’s mouth, wiping the blood off on his leg and brought the finger up to inspect it. The little sunlight still remaining allowed Steve to see deep indentations of where his teeth had been, new drops of blood welling up from a small tear. The Pirate looked from his wound back to Steve, watching Steve watch him and the mixture of hurt and confusion on the Winter Sailor's face made Steve feel like he’d just kicked a puppy for being happy to see him.

 

But in the next second the Winter Sailor's expression changed, a slow smirk spreading over his face that had Steve swallow hard. The man suddenly looked like he was accepting a challenge and expecting a huge reward once he won against all odds. Steve didn’t think the Winter Sailor was the kind of man who ever failed.

 

The Pirate touched Steve again, this time tracing the shape of one of his collarbones, dipping into the groove and then down the middle of his torso. He traced the underside of each of Steve’s defined pecs, smearing the strings of come into his skin until he was shiny with it, the last rays of sun making it even more obvious. The Winter Sailor had the same look in his eyes that Steve knew he had when he was looking at something and committing it to memory because he wanted to paint it later.

 

Fingers closed around one of Steve’s nipple’s then, squeezing until Steve started squirming and then letting up only to clamp down again a second later. Clever fingers gave the nub a small twist and kept pinching it rhythmically to the beat of Steve’s heart until it sped up and his nipple was hard and even more sensitive than usual. 

 

“Are you going to come?” The Winter Sailor purred, his face suddenly close enough to Steve’s that his soft lips brushed the shell of Steve’s ear as he spoke. Steve shuddered at the tone of that voice, hungry and deep, and tried to shake his head in denial. He wouldn't. And he was pretty sure he couldn’t either. The Pirates might be supernaturally enhanced with Siren-magic and made to be stronger and have unnatural stamina but he was just a man, a man still not quite recovered from his fourth orgasm that day.

 

The Winter Sailor ignored his weak protest. “You are. Aren’t you?” He said, his tongue tracing the shape of Steve’s ear before drawing the lobe in between his teeth to nibble at it as his finger kept tormenting Steve’s nipple in the most delicious way. “You’re going to come again, and this time it’s going to be all for me.” The Sailor said, a dangerous edge to his voice at the possessive words that had warmth spreading through Steve’s lower belly. 

 

Then the Winter Sailor's fingers brushed over his hole, his touch teasing and feather light but Steve arched off the deck of the ship anyway. His hole fluttered at the touch, muscles trying and failing to keep his hole closed and the Winter Sailor's fingers slid in, almost as if by accident, as if the Pirate had been expecting more resistance from Steve’s body. The Pirate’s steady breath faltered a little around a small moan as his fingers sank deeper into Steve and the fingers around his nipple became even more clever as the Winter Sailor seemed to lose some of his composure once he felt Steve’s insides around his fingers. The Pirate’s thumb grazed Steve’s hard nipple, the sensation overwhelming him as he pressed his chest toward the digit, desperate for more despite how sensitive and raw his nipple felt. It had to be bright red by then, hard and straining and just a little wet with come, a mirror of his cock as it seemed like Steve’s body was working itself up to  _ just one more _ orgasm.

 

The cleverness of the Winter Sailor's fingers did not end at Steve’s chest. The ones in his ass were quick to find his prostate and opposed to the ones on his nipple these did not tease. They pressed down on the spot and rubbed circles over it, changing directions and width every now and then to surprise Steve with new waves of pleasure. 

 

Steve didn’t know how much or how little time passed until his body was shaking with another orgasm, come leaking from his cock as opposed to spurting from before and his head spinning from the pleasure the Winter Sailor had forced onto his body. His mind was far out of his body as he heard the Winter Sailor mutter words in that foreign language which sounded so beautiful on his lips despite the rough edges to the pronunciation. He recognized one word from earlier, the word that the Siren had called him; “хорошенький”.

 

The Pirate withdrew his fingers from Steve’s hole slowly, almost reluctantly, his hand rubbing Steve’s side soothingly as he winced from oversensitivity from the motion. Then the Sailor reached behind himself and produced a bucket of water and a surprisingly soft wash-cloth. The water was tempered and not at all the freezing cold Steve had expected from his captor and pirates who enjoyed tormenting their prizes. 

 

The Winter Sailor cleaned him from head to toe literally, leaving no inch of Steve’s body unscrubbed. He rinsed his hair, spending way longer than necessary on untangling blond strands and massaging Steve’s scalp with strong fingers. He refrained from cleaning Steve’s hole out when the Captain whined, too over sensitive to stand it and cleaned up as well as he could with Steve’s hole still unable to fully close, trails of come leaking out at times as tremors rocked the Captain’s body. Despite the fact that the Pirate looked pretty unhappy with the fact that Steve wasn’t completely cleaned, muttering a few words in that foreign language again.

 

(Steve made a sound that wasn’t quite disagreement but not blissed-out post-orgasmic satisfaction either.

“What?” Bucky prodded when the sound wasn’t followed up with an explanation.

“Nothing.” Steve said, way too quickly.

“Steve.” Bucky warned, teeth threatening to dig into the meat of his lover’s shoulder. They’d relocated to the bathtub (bless Tony Stark’s interior designer for getting a tub that was big to accommodate probably four super-soldiers), Steve sitting in Bucky’s lap with his back against Bucky’s chest as Bucky cleaned him just like he was describing.

“Well just. Next time, don’t clean him up.” Him being Captain Steve Rogers of course.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky laughed and then rolled his eyes at the reaction his own cock had, trying to twitch and test the limits of physics in attempt to get hard  _ again _ .

“Mmm.” Steve said, rolling his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder and moving his ass a little, way too innocently to actually be innocent and Bucky was pretty sure Steve had felt it when his cock twitched. “You should have left him covered in come the hole night.” Steve added and alright he was definitely trying to initiate another round right there in the tub with all of that squirming and shifting that was going on way too close to Bucky’s cock.

“Maybe the Winter Sailor doesn’t like the thought of anyone else’s come on him.” Bucky said, hands coming up to grip Steve’s hips and make him  _ stop  _ moving around but somehow they ended up guiding his circular movements instead. That answer seemed to satisfy Steve enough to allow Bucky to keep make making any decisions concerning the narrative.)

 

Steve must have fallen asleep before the Winter Sailor was done washing him because the next thing he knew he was waking up. He was sleeping under a blanket that the Pirate must have covered him with and his head was pillowed by a dark jacket, surprisingly soft and smelling of the sea and the Winter Sailor. He definitely felt bad for trying to bite the Winter Sailor's finger off now. Then he realized the reason for why he’d woken up. The blanket was being dragged off him and greedy hands were suddenly pawing at his hips, pulling his body into a position that offered his hole up to whoever was grabbing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is waking Steve up for a midnight-fuck? ;) Who do you want it do be? ;)


	4. the Kitten

Steve recognized the large hands pawing at him after a few seconds, fingers so big that they could wrap around his ankle and that was usually no easy feat. The calluses that came from a lifetime of handling weapons and fighting wars rubbed against Steve’s sensitive skin, thin red marks from where the Black panther’s claws had raked up and down his thighs, the bruises from where Crossbones had held him in place and the spots where Rollins had spanked him until he didn’t know pain from pleasure.

The pirate folded Steve’s body this and that way like he was just a doll, despite how he was struggling the best he could. His struggles didn’t matter though - they were barely an annoyance to the man behind him. Once the man was finally happy with Steve’s position, cheek against the deck of the ship, slick from where it was pressed into a puddle of come, legs folded underneath him and spread and his ass in the air, the Pirate pushed his thumb into Steve’s hole.

Steve whined as the digit pushed inside, giving him no time to adjust as it sank in as deep as it could before the Pirate twisted it around before fucking it in and out a few times.

“Not so tight anymore.” Thor’s voice rumbled like thunder next to Steve’s ear as the man bent over Steve’s back, covering him completely and managing to make Steve feel small. He backed the statement up by pushing a second finger into Steve, the digits sliding easy since he was still slick from the loads that had been dumped into him earlier. 

“Squirm all you want, little kitten.” The viking prince said as Steve made an attempt at getting out from the mock embrace, fingers finding no purchase on the deck and his foot still tied to the mast. He was immediately pulled back, losing the few inches he’d gained as Thor pulled him right back onto his fingers, using just one palm to easily overpower Steve. He was arranged back into the position he’d been in before he’d managed to crawl away ever such a short distance, ass up in the air like an animal presenting itself for a worthy mate, the Viking’s thick fingers fucking him mercilessly until his breathing became laboured and his thighs were trembling. Only then did the fingers retreat, only to immediately be replaced by Thor’s significantly bigger cock. 

The Pirate was not a patient man Steve learned quickly, the head of his thick cock starting to push in as soon as it was lined up at the right angle for entry. Thor had fucked Steve earlier during the day, so the stretch wasn’t new to his body but the Captain couldn’t help the scream ripping from his throat as was being penetrated. It had been several hours since the last time he’d been fucked and his body had managed to close up some, and the last time he’d taken Thor’s cock he’d been practically been gaping and even then the stretch had been almost too much.

The Pirate laughed at his cry somewhere above him, the whole massive body vibrating with it as he pushed in deeper. 

“Quiet little kitten, or you might wake the whole ship.” The Pirate said, voice booming and not making an effort to be quiet at all. “Or maybe that is what you want, hm?” The former Captain desperately tried to tell himself that the wave of something that tore through him and made him shudder was nausea at the idea and not in fact arousal.

The viking’s groans were almost animalistic as he fucked Steve, loud and powerful and so unapologetic that it made Steve’s cheeks turn a shade of red and he was glad that the giant had chosen to take him face down so that no one would see the expression on his face. But after a few minutes of only the slap och skin against skin and the occasional slick drag the pirate’s rythm became a little less brutal, his grunts suddenly turning into a deep rumbling chuckle.

“Looks like you woke someone up anyhow kitten.” The viking said, large fingers burying themselves in Steve’s hair to angle his face so that he was looking at however had joined them on the still dark deck.

It was the Winter Sailor. Though he didn’t look like he’d just been woken up and Steve suspected that he’d been awake the whole time, watching, and that he’d just now decided to make himself known to his crewmate.

“Looking for a turn, Sailor?” Thor boomed, surely waking someone below deck with his volume.

The Winter Sailor licked his lips as his eyes travelled over Steve’s body and the obvious want in those steel grey eyes was so intoxicating that Steve didn’t even feel the urge to be embarrassed by the state he was in. Shit, if he was being honest with himself it made him feel  _ good _ .

But despite the look in the Sailor’s eyes the man’s answer left no hesitation. “No.” The pirate said, steel hard and soft smooth at the same time as he crouched down by Steve’s face.

“I won’t fuck him until he’s begging me to.” The Sailor said, obviously to Steve since the god of thunder didn’t seem interested in his explanation as he immediately went back to fucking Steve hard enough that he was shoved straight into the Sailor’s lap.

The Winter Sailor caught him and held him up with strong arms clad in leather, one hand caressing Steve’s cheek as it made its way up his face to swipe some hair out of his eyes.

“I could make him beg for you.” Thor offered and Steve would like to say that he had more pride than that but another few rounds with the viking and he would probably beg anything he was prompted to say. He was equally relieved and intimidated by the calm decline the Winter Sailor gave.

“No. I don’t want him like that.” The man said like he was thoroughly convinced he could Steve to beg for him without torture or coercion or threats of pain. Well, at least Steve would never stoop  _ that _ low. The seas would dry up before he actually begged his captor to fuck him by his own free will. There was nothing about the Winter Sailor he found attractive at all, thank you very much.

 

(Steve and Bucky fell asleep freshly bathed and thoroughly sated after they’d managed to work each other up enough that Bucky could slip his cock into Steve in the tub, the two of them grinding their bodies against each other slowly and intimately while whispering sweet confessions of love to each other over the sound of the waves they made in the tub.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some porn, the next chapter will be more plot because apparently I can't do one-shots.


End file.
